


hours.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin knew that a woman would be in labor for hours before the baby, or in their case babies, were born.or:  Padmé is in labor.  The hours going by are making Anakin go crazy.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	hours.

**Author's Note:**

> day 55, drabble 55.
> 
> Prompt 055 - hours.

Anakin knew that a woman would be in labor for hours before the baby, or in their case babies, were born. But now that Padmé’s labor had entered the eleventh hour, Anakin felt like he was losing his mind. With every contraction that Padmé had, every bit of pain that she went through because she insisted on having a natural birth, it just hurt his heart to know that she was suffering. She kept telling him that it was worth it, and when he saw the twins for the first time, he knew she’d been right. They were absolutely perfect.


End file.
